Electric Ice
by Elsa of Gallifrey
Summary: Three years after the summer thaw, Elsa struggles to master her powers when she realizes yet another secret about herself; she's attracted to women. When Elsa is at her most vulnerable, an unexpected refugee, an enchantress, comes to Arendelle seeking sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Queen Elsa," chimed Lena, Elsa's beloved servant, as she entered the queen's chambers. She carefully poured a cup of Elsa's favorite breakfast tea and gently placed it on her nightstand. As Elsa began to stir, the warm aroma of blackberry tea swirled with the scent of Lena's perfume and filled the air. Elsa could hear her soft foots steps on the wooden floor as she walked across the room. She gently pushed opened the thick, violet curtains, and the sun poured through the lofty windows illuminating the room in a warm yellow glow.

Elsa slowly stretched in bed and opened her eyes. It was a beautiful spring morning outside in Arendelle, but she didn't notice the town, instead her gaze fell upon Lena.

Lena's soft golden brown hair was tied up in a messy bun and a few loose locks of hair cascaded across the delicate features of her sun-kissed face. Her hazel eyes, illuminated by the sunlight, shined the most dazzling shade of golden green. And as she reached up on her toes to tie off the plush curtains, Elsa noticed the striking beauty of her delicately curving form. A few loose curls of warm brown hair fell carelessly on the nape of her freckled neck and grazed the collar of her emerald-green serving robes. Then, leaning over, Lena opened the window and a gentle breeze blew into the room. The crisp morning air ruffled her hair and Lena's ruby red lips formed a blissful smile as the wind brushed against her face. Enchanted by her effortless beauty, Elsa lost all track of time.

"Elsa? Is everything alright?" Lena's honey like voice filled the room with melodic notes.

Hearing her name, Elsa's attention snapped back to reality, "Oh, yes of course I'm sorry; I- I must still be waking up …" Elsa's face now turned beet red, as she realized just how long she had been gazing at her.

"No worries, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You looked as if you were in some sort of trance."

Elsa let out an awkward laugh, but could feel her face growing redder by the minute and she quickly changed the subject. "It's so rude of me, I haven't even asked how you are today. You look particularly beautiful, is there a special occasion?"

"Oh, thank you," Lena's cheeks flushed with color and she tried her best to hide her excitement, but she wasn't doing a very good job. "Do you? You really think I look nice?"

Elsa meekly responded, "You always look beautiful to me Lena." Elsa's face burned bright scarlet, and she was sure that she had noticed.

But Lena was oblivious to both Elsa's response and feelings. She wandered over to Elsa's bed and excitedly plopped down beside her, "Oh, I really I hope I look nice. You were right, I do have something special planned, but I shouldn't say. It's not appropriate for me to tell you such things." She blushed slightly and looked down.

Elsa reached over and gently placed her hand on Lena's forearm, "Don't be silly, of course I want to hear your exciting news." Elsa let her touch linger slightly and slowly slid her hand off of Lena's soft arm; she didn't want her feelings to be too obvious.

"Oh, alright, I'll tell you …" Brimming with excitement, Lena could hardly contain her joy, "Eldon's going to ask me to marry him!" She squealed with excitement and eagerly pulled Elsa into a clumsy hug.

Elsa just hung there, dumbstruck. As she slowly processed the haunting words that lingered in the room, the news pierced her heart like a blade of ice. She could hardly breathe.

Lena had been her personal servant for three years now. She began serving Elsa shortly after her coronation, and over those few years, and many morning and evening chats, Elsa had fallen in love with her. Her bubbly yet shy personality, her intoxicating laugh, her reassuring words, and her sparkling eyes never failed to bring a smile to Elsa's face. And she secretly hoped that Lena felt the same way about her. Despite the fact that she talked of nothing but Eldon for the past year, the occasional stolen glances and more than friendly hugs gave Elsa hope. But now, any dreams Elsa had of a future with Lena were shattered.

Suddenly, Lena enthusiastically grasped Elsa's hands and continued her story, "I overheard him talking with my father last night; he asked his permission for my hand in marriage!" Her voice squeaked with joy, "I can hardly wait. We have special evening planned tonight, I think he's going to ask me then!"

"That's great Lena. I'm so excited for you two." The words fell reflexively out of Elsa's mouth.

She felt numb; almost cold.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Lena's voice suddenly sounded very serious.

Still in a state of shock Elsa's voice was flat and monosyllabic, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Elsa, you're as cold as ice."

"What?" Elsa gasped and a chill ran down her spine as she glanced at her hands. Crystals of ice sprouted out of her fingertips and ice spewed forth like a spear. They quickly scattered onto Lena's hands and pierced the girl's skin. Elsa recoiled in fear. Horrified, she stared at Lena's hands. They were now turning a ghostly shade of white and small droplets of dark crimson blood pooled on the surface of her servant's frostbitten skin. Consumed with fear, Elsa could hardly speak. "L-Lena, your hands, you're hurt."

"It, it's noting, don't worry," Lena was clearing in pain and was simply putting on a brave face.

"No, no it's not. Go warm up you hands, and if they don't get better right away go see the court physician. Oh Lena, I am so sorry, I don't know what happened …" Tears began to run down her face, but they froze before they could fall from her cheeks. This was the third time she had unintentionally hurt someone she loved. How could she ever trust herself. A familiar chilling fear was now quickly creeping back into her icy skin, but she tried her best to hide it. She had been able to happily control her powers for the past three years; her last outburst had been on her coronation day, she couldn't be relapsing. Not now. Not with Anna's wedding so close.

"Really, I'll be alright," Lena tried her best to hide her pain to keep Elsa calm.

"Please, just go …" Lena obeyed and she quickly left Elsa's room.

Now choking back tears, Elsa could feel the fear swelling inside of her. Ice encased her heart and consumed her mind. Her room was now growing colder by the minute; and just as Lena she exited the room Elsa sent a blast of ice at the lofty door, sealing herself in her isolation. And as the last corner of the door was encased in solid ice, snow began to fall from the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The door slammed with a loud crack and Lena jumped as she saw Elsa's door enveloped in dark ice. Tenderly clutching her hands, she quickly ran through the long corridor and down the stairs to the kitchen to warm her hands in the sink.

Shivering with pain and fear, Lena struggled to turn on the tap. The scales of ice that coated her skin made it near impossible to move her hands. Trembling uncontrollably from the cold, she finally she managed to hit the lever of the sink.

Warm water gushed out of the wooden spout and burned her icy skin. Gradually, the ice thawed, and soon enough the water felt soothing on her tender skin. Her senses began to return to her fingertips, but although the few cuts on her hands were minor, they were deep and still bleeding. She decided it was best to keep her hands in the tepid water a bit longer and then bandage them herself. She worried if she saw the physician, she might cause a panic in the castle.

She let the basin fill with warm water and submerged her hands into the soothing liquid. As she soaked her hands in the wooden basin, she heard someone enter the kitchen. It was Anna.

"Good morning Lena!" Anna chimed. Her footsteps seemed to bounce with happiness as she walked across the floor; she was in an especially joyful mood for such an early hour.

"Good morning Princess Anna." Lena worried that Anna would notice something was off and she tried her best to act normal, "I wasn't expecting to see you up so early, would you like me to get you something?"

"No, no. I'm fine I'm just looking for a small breakfast snack before I get back to wedding planning."

Anna wandered over to the shelves picked through piles of fruit and bread, and finally after rummaging around in the cupboards haphazardly for a few minutes, she decided to eat one of the cinnamon chocolate chip scones that were sitting on the counter. Fresh out of the oven, the chocolate was still gooey and warm, and the sweet aroma cinnamon permeated the air.

Anna plopped down on a stool, and grabbed a scone off the top of the pile. The bread warmed her hand, and the gooey chocolate left spots on her skin. As she took a bite out of the hot pastry, the rich flavors of cinnamon and chocolate mixed with the taste of the buttery bread creating a complex and mouthwatering flavor. "Mmm, these are so good . . . Have you had one Lena? You have to try one, they're delicious!" A few crumbs fell out of Anna's mouth and onto her lap as she spoke with her mouth full.

"No miss, I haven't." Lena kept her back turned to hide her hands. She didn't want to cause a commotion, and she was afraid of further upsetting Elsa.

Anna swallowed her last bite of scone, and looked inquisitively at Lena. "Lena, are you alright?" Anna's sweet voice showed apprehensive concern for the girl.

"Of course Miss," Lena kept her back turned and avoided eye contact with the princess.

But Anna could sense that something was off and wandered over to the sink.

Resting her hand on Lena's back, she peered into the basin. Anna let out a small gasp. The water was tinged a rusty shade of blood red and Lena's pale hands were resting in the basin. They were covered in small gashes and her skin was a ghostly shade white. "Lena? What happened? Are you alright?"

"It, it's nothing, really. Don't worry. They feel much better now, the water has helped."

"Oh, Lena. Here let me help you." Anna gingerly took Lena's hands out of the basin and dried them off with a rag.

She scurried over to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of brandy off the top shelf. She poured a bit of the golden liquid onto a cloth and gently dabbed the material on Lena's wounds.

Lena winced in pain. The alcohol burned as it seeped into the deep cuts on her hands.

Anna, genuinely concerned, continued, "But what happened? This looks so painful, and Lena your hands, your hands are freezing."

Lena gritted her teeth, and fought back tears, trying not to show that she was in pain, "It was an accident. She didn't mean for it to happen. Please don't be angry with her." Lena spoke quickly, and soon realized that she had said too much.

"No," A chill ran through Anna's voice. "Not Elsa? Not again . . ." Anna sounded concerned and worried; the last time Elsa lost control Anna nearly died.

Lena nodded and started to cry, " it . . . it's all my fault," she sniffled and choked on a sob, "I must have done something to upset her. She seemed so happy this morning . . .," Lena smiled thinking of the sweet things Elsa had told her. "I don't know what happened I was just talking to her about how Eldon's going to propose and then . . . maybe did I hug her too hard? Or did I squeeze her hand the wrong way? Oh Anna, I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Lena, you poor thing." Anna put the brandy soaked rag to the side and gently pulled her into a warm embrace. She lovingly stroked Lena's back as she reassured her, " It will all be ok, don't worry. I'll go talk to her once we have you fixed up . . . it will be just fine."

"But Anna," Lena sniffled, "Elsa froze her door shut when I left; it's encased in sold ice. There's no way in."

"Of course," Anna rolled her eyes and moaned. "She always shuts people out when she gets moody." Anna now started to tie off the bandages on Lena's hands.

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry. . ."

Anna gently grasped Lena's forearms and looked her straight in the eyes. "This is not your fault Lena. Don't you think that. Everything will be fine. I'll just go talk to Elsa. Hey, at least I don't have to hike up the North Mountain this time." Anna chuckled, and gently brushed a tear off of Lena's rosy cheek.

But deep down Anna was frightened. She tried her best to stay optimistic as she finished bandaging Lena's hands to help calm the girl down, yet she didn't feel quite as hopeful as she had three years ago. "There you go, good as new. Well, truthfully I might not have done the best job. You should probably go see our court physician, just tell him I sent you. It will be all right. I'll go talk to Elsa now."

"Oh thank you so much Anna," Lena hugged Anna and left for the physician's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna couldn't believe what she had just heard. Why would Elsa suddenly be losing control? It didn't make sense. She thought that Elsa had mastered her powers over the past few years, aside from a few mishaps with suitors, she thought she was doing well. Anna thought that Elsa had found the beauty in her magic.

Confused, Anna knew that she needed to go talk to her sister, but she was afraid. She was afraid of further upsetting Elsa, she was afraid of hurting the people of Arendelle again, and she was afraid becoming a victim of Elsa's powers once again. Although she knew Elsa didn't mean to harm anyone, the chilling memory of the excruciating cold still sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

The traumatic memory of the moment she turned to solid ice was etched into her mind and haunted her thoughts. Remembering the of look of hatred on Hans' face, the terrified expressions of Elsa and Kristoff's faces, and the splintering icy pain that consumed her mind and body still aroused a horrific panic in her.

As she continued to processes what had just happened to Lena and the news of Elsa's volatile state, Anna's breathing quickened. She remembered the blood stained sink and rags, and she began to pace around the kitchen. She was terrified of seeing her sister in an unpredictable state, but she knew she had to talk to her. She took a deep breath, straightened her dress, and marched towards Elsa's room.

Anna muttered to herself as she walked down the long corridor and up the winding staircase. "Everything will be okay, it will be fine. You have nothing to worry about. She's your sister. She'd never intentionally hurt you. It will be fine." She continued to reassure herself, repeating the phrases like a mantra, "You can do this. It will be fine. It will be fine. Don't worry that will just make it worse. It will be fine. You'll just knock on her door and try your best to talk to her. It will all be okay. Everything will be fine. You can do this." Her breathing quickened as she neared Elsa's room and her hands began to shake.

When Anna reached the towering white and cerulean blue door, she froze.

The massive threshold had always felt ominous to her, but this made Elsa's normal entry look welcoming. The door was encased in dense, dark, sharp ice. The glassy solid was tinted a dark midnight blue, almost black, and frozen sheets were layered one on top of the other. The crystals that encased the smaller crevices looked like jagged blades; and webs of icicles protruded out from the door like fangs of a snake. The sharp fragments were clearly trying to deter anyone one from speaking to Elsa and they stirred a sense of fear and uneasiness in her.

Trembling with fear, she tentatively found a smooth patch of ice and knocked. Anna's usually sweet and cheerful voice was now shaky and uncertain, "Elsa? Please, I know you're in there. I saw Lena. What happened? Are you alright?"

Anna was met with a haunting silence. Elsa hadn't shut her out in such a long time that Anna had almost forgotten how painful it felt.

She felt defeated, like a failure. Her own sister was shutting her out again. Anna sank onto the floor next to the door and waited, hoping that Elsa would respond. She didn't know what else she could do.

The minutes passed slowly, as if time itself was frozen. The eerie ticking of the grandfather clock echoed throughout the corridors and each tick of the second hand seemed to last forever. With each click, the sound hung suspended in the air like it was being pulled through molasses. The ghostly silence on the other side of the door frightened Anna. What if Elsa had hurt herself?

After what felt like an hour had passed Anna tried again, "Elsa? Please, just say something."

A chilling quiet echoed through the air.

"Anything," Anna tried to hide her tears. She feared what would happen to Arendelle if Elsa shut out everyone again, but she shoved that thought aside; she couldn't be frightened, not now.

Suddenly, Anna heard a meek response, "Anna, please go away . . ." Elsa's voice was defeated and heartbroken.

Anna choked back tears, "Elsa? What happened? Please, just tell me what's wrong." She could sense that her sister was in pain and she wanted to help.

"Please leave . . ." The Queen's voice was hollow and lifeless, and with each word she spoke an icy chill filled the long corridor.

Anna stood and gingerly placed her hand on the frozen door, "Elsa, please. I want to help; just tell me what's wrong."

There was no response.

"Elsa?"

"Just leave already! I DON'T want to talk about it!" Elsa's voice cracked and thundered through the door, and the sting of her words pierced Anna's heart.

Struck with fear, Anna quickly ran away from Elsa's room. She was terrified. The only other time she had heard Elsa yell like that was when she froze Anna's heart. Once she reached the stairs, Anna collapsed onto the top step. She buried her face in her hands and quietly began to sob. She was afraid for Arendelle, she was afraid for Elsa, and she was afraid for herself. What was going to happen now that the Queen was in such a dark place? And what on earth had made her act out like that. Anna hugged her knees and shook with fright and sorrow.

Slowly she heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind her, and a strong comfortable arm wrapped around her small shoulders. It was Kristoff.

She nestled her head into his chest and let out a small sob. Kristoff sat quietly with Anna and held her as she cried. He stroked her back and kissed her forehead in hopes of calming her down.

After a short while, Kristoff spoke. His deep voice was calm and genuinely concerned. "Anna, I saw Elsa's door. What happened? Are you alright?"

"I, I'm fine. It's Elsa. She, she's shutting everyone out again." Anna sniffled as she spoke to Kristoff. His big brown eyes had a soothing effect on her and she felt safe in his arms. "She's refusing to talk to me, and she screamed at me to leave her alone . . ." She felt ashamed; her own sister wouldn't talk to her.

Anna's voice grew quiet and soft, and trembled slightly as she spoke, "Kristoff, I'm scared."

He pulled her into a tight embrace and tried his best to reassure her, "Everything will be alright, don't worry."

Anna slowly began to explain what had happened to Lena to Kristoff " . . . She told that me that she was simply talking to Elsa about her engagement to Eldon, and then she hugged Elsa and everything turned cold . . ." Anna chocked on a small sob as she remembered the red blood that stained the brandy soaked rag, "Kristoff, her hands were bleeding when I saw her."

Kristoff had an idea of what caused Elsa to loose control, but he looked extremely concerned at the mention of blood and his expression grew serious. He pulled Anna into a protective hug, wrapped his strong arms around her, and reassured her, "Everything is going to be alright Anna, don't worry I'll go talk to Elsa."

"But, Kristoff, I don't want you to get hurt; and Elsa won't even let me talk to her," Anna sounded confused and hurt. Why would Elsa be more comfortable talking to Kristoff than her own sister? She knew they were pals and had a shared love of ice, but she was upset that her sister wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. It will all be okay, I think I have an idea of what happened," Kristoff lovingly kissed Anna on the cheek, causing her to blush, and ventured towards Elsa's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside Elsa's room snow continued fall from the ceiling, creating an unearthly silence. The windows were covered in jagged, frozen layers, and icicles jutted out of the ghostly white floor like spears.

Elsa, curled in a ball on her bed, shook with fear and sorrow. Her blankets and pillows, now covered in ice, crunched as she turned her face and buried it deep into her frostbitten pillow. She let out a sob. She was afraid that she was losing control again. She felt guilty that she pushed Anna away, she was terrified that she had hurt Lena, and she was heartbroken by the news of her engagement.

Elsa couldn't even cry properly. Her tears froze before they could fall from her face and little icicles were now hanging from her porcelain cheeks.

She sobbed uncontrollably as she remembered all the moments she and Lena had spent together, from the first time they met to the accident this morning. She was devastated and heartbroken.

She felt like she was spiraling out of control and she didn't know what to do. No one knew that she fancied Lena, or that she fancied women. Anna was always trying to find her a suitor and planned dates for her with various princes and dukes. Anna was well intentioned; she wanted her sister to find true love like she had, but all of the encounters ended terribly.

The many fine gentlemen who courted her were kind and good, but she always pushed them away. If she saw them for longer than a few weeks, her interest quickly faded. Her feelings rarely even lasted more than three dates. She simply couldn't see them as more than a friend.

One particular dinner was a complete disaster.

Prince Wilfred of Kent. He was one of the few suitors whom Elsa found amiable. He was kind, intelligent, even a bit humorous, and although she hated to admit it, she did find him handsome.

However, once they sat down for their meal and began to talk, anything the Price said reminded Elsa of Lena. She spent nearly half of the meal recounting stories about Lena's quirks, the girl's devoted work ethic, and the many silly things she and Elsa had done in their time off, such as creating a blanket fort with pillows and ice. After nearly an hour of this, it was quite obvious that the Prince was tiring of listening to stories about a serving girl and in hopes of changing the subject, he decided to ask her to dance. He stood and walked over to Elsa and gently took her hand and asked if she cared to waltz, she politely agreed, but didn't seem too fond of the idea. They danced for the duration of the song, and once the music ended, Wilfred put his hand around Elsa's waist and pulled her close. She was obviously uncomfortable and she squirmed a bit to recreate the space between them, but he didn't notice. He slowly leaned in towards Elsa's soft lips in hopes of kissing her, but before they could lock lips, she forcefully shoved him away. And in the commotion, she accidentally knocked over the dinning hall table with a blast of ice, spilling food and red wine all over the Prince's ivory suit. Embarrassed, Elsa ran from the room and didn't look back.

After that, Anna realized that it was probably best that she stopped trying to find a suitor for her sister.

It wasn't until three years ago, when she learned to love her magic, that Elsa first felt attraction. She had been so shut off to anyone and everyone that she had locked off her heart as well. The first time she saw Lena after the great thaw, she felt an explosion of fireworks pulse through her entire body. Her world seemed to spin and Lena became to only person in the room who Elsa saw. But she was frightened by these feelings and she kept them secret.

Elsa feared if the truth was known, she would be exiled or forced to abdicate the throne. She knew that was unlikely, but she feared losing Anna, Kristoff, Lena, or the people of Arendelle's support if they knew. If she followed her heart, a phrase Anna frequently used, she worried about the consequences and she didn't want to be seen as more unusual than she already was.

Elsa knew she couldn't hide from these feelings forever, but she wished they would disappear. Once again she was filled with shame, doubt, and fear, and she knew that this was a dangerous combination with her powers.

* * *

*authors note* Sorry if this chapter was a bit rough, I wasn't too fond of it. It started sounding like a memoir of my life so I cut out quite a bit. Thanks everyone for reading, favoriting, and following, I really appreciate it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Lost in her thoughts, Elsa jumped when she suddenly heard a loud rapping on her door. It didn't sound like Anna's gentle tapping, it was louder and more forceful.

"Elsa, please let me in." A gruff voice permeated the wall of ice and wood; it was Kristoff.

"I think I know what's going on, but you have to open the door. I can't help you if I'm stuck out here."

Elsa felt embarrassed. Did the whole castle know what happened?

His voice echoed through the door again, "It's going to be unfortunate if I have to use my ice pick to breakdown your door. It has such a beautiful design on it, it would be a shame to see such fine craftsmanship go to waste."

She and Kristoff had become good friends over the past few years, and she was glad he was there for her right now. She felt more comfortable talking to him than Anna, he seemed to have a better understanding of her than her sister, but she still was nervous about opening the door. She didn't want to let him in, but she knew he wasn't joking, and that he would break down the door if he had to.

Reluctantly, Elsa slowly rolled off her bed and meandered towards her door. She lifelessly raised her arm, and ice crystals evaporated into the air as she defrosted the door to the best of her ability.

She dragged her feet towards the threshold and hesitantly unbolted the door. "It's unlocked." Elsa's voice was flat and matter of fact. She didn't know what else to say. She slowly wandered back to her bed and sat on the edge feeling defeated, empty, afraid, and alone.

Kristoff tentatively pushed open the door, and a few crystals of ice flaked off the hinges as it opened. He looked over at Elsa on the sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked miserable. Her face was streaked with tears and ice; her hair was disheveled, and she was nervously clutching her hands.

She refused to make eye contact with him; she was too ashamed.

Kristoff stepped inside and gently shut her door. The icy snow crunched under his boots as he walked over and sat on the frostbitten bed next to Elsa. The blankets crunched under his weight. Elsa felt small sitting next him, almost like she might disappear into his shadow.

She didn't know what to say, she was terrified of talking about the events from earlier that morning and she wasn't ready to explain it to anyone just yet. In an awkward attempt to ease the tension, Elsa tried to make small talk, "So, uh, how's the wedding planning going? Anna tells me you two are thinking of green for a theme color. That's nice."

"Elsa, really?" Kristoff sounded slightly frustrated, "Are we not going to talk about this morning?"

She looked down and picked at her frosty hands. She shook her head. She couldn't talk about. She was afraid of what thinking about it would do to her, and she didn't want to hurt Kristoff.

"Elsa?" Kristoff persisted. He was trying to draw her out, trying to get her to talk, but she refused.

Eventually, she meekly responded, "I don't want to relive it, I don't want to lose control again."

"You won't lose control, I promise. Elsa you need to talk about it, look what's happened when you don't talk to anyone. You don't want this to keep happening."

"It's just too painful and too complicated to think about," Elsa's voice quieted, "and you wouldn't understand . . ."

"Elsa, despite what you might believe, I think I might understand." Elsa looked quizzically at him. Kristoff took a deep breath and let the words escape his mouth, "I'm sorry that Lena's getting engaged . . ." He knew that saying that could provoke Elsa, but he hoped that it wouldn't.

Elsa was taken aback, how could he possibly know? She looked up in shock; she didn't know how to respond. She simply stared wide-eyed at Kristoff with an expression that clearly asked 'how on earth do you know my secret?'

". . .ever since the Prince Wilfred fiasco I've wondered; and I've seen the way you look at her. You really care about her, don't you?"

"I-I do . . ." it felt strange speaking the words out loud for the first time. Liberating, yet terrifying at the same time. She still felt heartbroken, but she could feel the room becoming warmer. Suddenly, she felt a teardrop rundown her face fall into her hands, and she choked back more tears as she spoke, "I didn't mean to hurt her. I don't know what happened."

Kristoff put a reassuring arm around Elsa's shoulder, "don't worry about it too much. Heartbreak can make people do things they regret; its not your fault. And Lena's alright, she has a few small cuts on her hands, but she'll be just fine."

Elsa's lips formed a week smile, but then she paused and looked down, away from Kristoff's steady gaze, "but it's not just Lena . . ." she hoped that he would understand what she was implying. She didn't want to speak the words.

"Oh don't worry, Anna's perfectly alright too, she was a bit shaken up, but she'll bounce back in no time."

"No, no. That's not it. I mean, I feel terrible that I snapped at her, but no that's not what I was implying. . ." Elsa paused and looked timidly up him, "Kristoff, it's not just Lena. I like girls. I'm not interested in men."

He chuckled and looked down at her, "I know Elsa. I've had a suspicion for a while now," he couldn't help but smirk. "It's fine, really don't worry about it. Love is love. And Anna will be fine with everything. I promise."

Elsa smiled up at him and he pulled her into a comforting hug. Kristoff's genuine words and kindness put Elsa at ease. She was glad that he knew, she was thankful to have him as a friend, and she was relieved that she had someone to talk to. And as the feelings of relief and comfort washed over her, the ice and snow in her room evaporated, returning her room to its former welcoming atmosphere.

But lost in their happy moment, the two didn't notice that outside the window the winds were shifting and the warm yellow glow of the sun was disappearing behind dark gray clouds. Swirling in the sky, the dark gloomy clouds were accumulating, and lightning storm was forming over the mountains. Things were about to change in Arendelle.

* * *

*note* Thanks to everyone who's been reading/ following/ favoriting my story, I really appreciate it! It might take me a bit longer to update now as I haven't planned out the next chapters yet, but I'll do my best to post more soon.


End file.
